I Don't Love You
by the original killerpineapple
Summary: HPSS '“What are you scared of, Professor? Worried that you might like me, if you gave me a chance?” Severus snorted with derision. “I will never like you, Potter.” Harry smiled subtly. “No, I don’t suppose you would.”'
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Love You. 

Severus locked his door behind him and treaded lightly through his quarters to the small room which served as a living room, leaving the lights off and allowing himself to be led by instinct. Having lived by himself for the majority of his adult life, he'd grown accustomed to the lonely silence and dusty emptiness which now seemed to be part of the house. However, after a few paces he noticed a change in the small space in which he lived. The word which instantly came to his head was 'disturbed'. Although nothing was physically different, something didn't feel right.

Someone was in his home.

He drew his wand and quietly tiptoed towards the living room, keeping his breath as shallow as possible. As he got closer he began to pick up sounds-a small cough, robes rustling, a sigh- but nothing confirming who it was or why they might be there. Just as he stepped into the room, a lamp was switched on. He blinked and stepped back, hesitating for a moment as he was dazzled by the light. He paused just long enough to notice that it was Potter in his home, and that was the only reason he didn't curse indiscriminately about the room.

"Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing here? You have no right!" Harry remained unfazed.

"Sorry Professor. I was wondering if we could talk?"

"What? No, we can't. Get out!" Harry sighed.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Professor." He heaved himself from the sofa and left the room, turning to smile as he past Severus. Severus stood rooted to the spot long after he heard the click of the door closing, still in a state of shock. Once he'd recovered he reasoned that it had been part of a dare and Potter had drawn the short straw. He had a cigarette and a cup of black coffee before taking fifty points from Gryffindor and falling into a deep sleep on his sofa.

'' '' ''

_Five weeks later_

"Evening, Professor."

"Get out of my home." Severus said it almost as a duty, with all authority in his voice replaced by a tired reluctance. He collapsed onto the sofa and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and trying to relax, lest he have another nervous breakdown.

"Would you like some coffee?" Harry pottered about in the adjoining kitchen, getting two matching mugs from the top cupboard.

"No thank you." After a pause his eyes flew open and he turned around in his seat, glaring at Harry with indignant surprise. "What do you mean 'would I like a coffee?'. It's _my_ coffee! It's _my_ house! Now will you please leave?" Harry wandered in from the kitchen with the mugs and handed one to Severus, who was disgusted to notice that Harry knew how he liked his coffee. He sat down heavily next to Severus and put his feet up on the table. Severus tapped his knees with his wand and Harry took his feet down again.

"What are you scared of, Professor? Worried that you might like me, if you gave me a chance?" Severus snorted with derision.

"I will never like you, Potter." Harry smiled subtly.

"No, I don't suppose you would."

'' '' ''

_Two months later_

Severus escaped the vibrancy of the seventh year's end of year party and stood outside in the cool night air, leaning against a wall and lighting a cigarette. A couple stumbled outside, the girl giggling shrilly. They noticed Snape standing sullenly in the shadows, took one look at his raised eyebrow, and scampered back into the Great Hall.

"Hello, Professor." Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Potter." He reclined against the wall.

"Not enjoying the party?"

"I'd sooner cut myself into little pieces in order to make it easier for Hagrid's mutt to eat me than go back into that hell." Harry laughed quietly and pushed himself up from the wall, standing in front of Severus and folding his arms. Severus tried to ignore him but found himself growing increasingly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the seventeen-year-old boy. He realised with a sort of horror that he was going to miss Potter when he didn't return the following year. "Can I help you?"

Without warning Harry stood on his toes and lightly pressed his lips to Severus'. Severus felt his stomach knot but was unable to put his finger on what the feeling behind in was. Fear? That would make sense, considering that he was in a somewhat compromising position with a student twenty years his junior. In an attempt to cover up the other, not-so-unpleasant feelings he grasped at this one and roughly pushed Harry away, immediately moving so he was no longer trapped between him and the wall.

"What, exactly, do you think you're doing?! How dare you be so presumptuous? That was inappropriate and is simply unacceptable! I suggest that you go back to your party and we forget all about this." Harry glanced at his above his glasses and smiled coyly, gently biting his lower lip.

"Okay. Goodnight, Professor."


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Love You - Chapter Two

Severus pulled his cloak tighter around his willowy frame, lowering his head against the wind and continuing down Diagon Alley. He clamped his teeth together to stop them from chattering, subconsciously thinking of it as a sign of weakness. The sunlight had almost completely faded away but a few golden rays shimmered against trampled snow. As Severus walked past The Leaky Cauldron, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hello Professor." Severus turned to see Harry leaning against the doorframe, an amiable smile resting on his lips, as though they were old friends. The truth of the matter was that they had not seen one another since Harry had left Hogwarts-other than the occasional Order meeting-three years ago.

"Potter." Harry laughed, revealing white but slightly overcrowded teeth. He looked a lot older than the teenager Severus had bid an unfriendly farewell to, both physically- he wasn't as thin, although still stood a few inches shorter than Severus, there was faint stubble on his chin and a few laughter lines around his bright eyes- and in the way he carried himself. He had a confidence unlike the arrogant posture of a teenage boy and more like the self-assurance of an adult who has grown accustomed to their own flaws and is secure in the knowledge that they are well liked and independent.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Severus found himself smiling and wondered why. He asked himself whether he had been fond of the boy, at some stage, and answered 'no' sharply before burying the question. Severus realised with a jolt that Harry had been looking him up and down as he pondered quietly and cleared his throat to remind Harry that it was impolite to stare.

"You still think about it, don't you?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" Once again, Severus found himself trapped between Harry and a wall, with Harry's lips on his. This, too, was more grown-up than their last meeting, Harry's kiss less apprehensive and shy. This time Severus didn't push Harry away. Harry stepped back, resettling his glasses further up his nose by the leg rather than shoving the nosepiece higher.

"About that." Severus had thought of it a few times, each time pushing it away guiltily and with a feeling of self-disgust, but not on as regular a basis as Harry's question suggested. Severus favoured Harry with a stony glare, but he didn't seem to notice as he tipped his head towards the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron. "Buy you a drink?" Severus stood up slightly straighter and turned on his heel, continuing his journey home with his head held high until he was sure Potter couldn't see him anymore


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus could no longer be certain that his brain and his body were both in the same place. He was floating further and further away from all rational thought and the only thing which crossed his temporarily damaged mind was alcohol.

And Harry.

After three weeks he'd finally given in and allowed Harry to buy him a drink (or several). What he'd failed to notice was that, after a few hours, it had been him who had started to buy the drinks, an occurrence which he could _not_ blame on Harry's persistence.

He decided hastily that the only reason Harry was so attractive was because he was seeing him through a haze of drunkenness.

Severus was not at all taken by surprise when Harry leaned across the table and kissed him, but nor did he try to avoid it.

"I would never sleep with you." Harry laughed and Severus was angered to notice that he was slightly more sober than himself.

"I never asked you to."

"Good. Because it's not going to happen." Harry smiled into his nearly empty glass.

"Okay, Professor."

'' '' ''

Severus woke with the world's worst hangover and buried his face into the pillow to shut out the sun streaming through his window. He thought of strong black coffee but couldn't make his body obey the wish to make some. It took him a few moments to realise that he wasn't clothed. He insisted that it didn't mean anything, that he was probably just too drunk to find any pyjamas, but that didn't stop the fractured memories, nor the sound of the shower. He turned his head slightly and saw a pair of dark rimmed glasses on the nightstand.

From the bathroom Harry sang chirpily but terribly out of tune.

The world's worst hangover indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus sat at the table staring into a rapidly cooling cup of coffee and tried to remain calm. Potter sauntered into the kitchen and headed straight for the kettle. Severus had never wanted to wipe the smug little grin from his face quite as much as he did then.

"Put the kettle down and get out of my house."

"You've changed your tune." Severus grimaced and wondered if Potter was being purposefully pleasant in an attempt to annoy him or if he really was too obtuse to realise that he was being snubbed. He stood slowly and turned to face Potter, who seemed affected by neither the warning expression on Severus' face nor the fact that Severus was several inches taller, except for a slight glint in his eyes.

"I am not joking, partially because I am not a particularly jovial man but mainly because I see nothing amusing in the situation you've gotten me into."

"_The situation I've gotten you into_? You make it sound so serious. We slept together, Snape. No one's going to alert the church elders. And I don't think I can take all the credit either."

"_Blame. _You will take all the _blame. _It was a drunken mistake and now I would like nothing more than to forget about it. Please leave." Potter sighed and put the kettle back on the bench.

"Fine, I'm going. Until next time." He turned without another word and Severus heard him slip through the door a few minutes later. He sat back down at the table and nursed his splitting head in his hands, scrunching his eyes shut. He stayed like that for a while, subconsciously rocking back and forth, before suddenly sitting bolt upright, his eyes widened in horror.

"Next time!?"

'' '' ''

Severus pushed Harry against the wall and pretended that he wasn't twenty years his elder, admitting for the moment that maybe he didn't completely despise him. Remembering the morning after the last time this had happened he removed Harry's glasses and dropped then carelessly onto the floor. Harry either didn't care or didn't notice.

This time there was no alcohol in Severus' bloodstream on which he could blame it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry tried to entertain himself but eventually got tired of being ignored and slid gracefully into Severus lap. Severus glanced briefly over the top of his book before starting to read again, looking thoroughly disinterested by the man sitting on him. Harry snatched the book from Severus and flung it impetuously over his shoulder, gaining an indignant squeak from Severus. He slowly removed the rectangular, rimless glasses he was just getting comfortable with to better glare at Harry.

"You have been at my house for three days and have disrupted my reading a total of twenty seven times in that short period. What do you want?" Harry replied with a raised eyebrow and suggestive grin. Severus sighed, but couldn't quite contain the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Well, if I must."

'' '' ''

Severus stared at the four words written on the card in his hands for perhaps twenty minutes, his face growing paler and paler.

_Happy six month anniversary!_

It was official. Severus Snape was in a relationship.

Nothing terrified him more

'' '' ''

Severus glanced at the way Harry had reordered the kitchen with a mixed expression of disgust, confusion and anger. Harry leaned against the counter, staring obliviously out of the window.

"Do you think it'll rain?"

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me?" Severus scoffed disdainfully and moved to slip his arms around Harry's waist, resting his chin in the top of Harry's head.

"I will never love you." Harry's reply was barely above a whisper.

"If you say so."

'' '' ''

Harry was at Severus house for five hours before deciding to leave, and they hadn't once moved towards the bedroom. Severus realised with a jolt that their relationship was no longer based on sex. They had conversations now, conversations that did not end in one of them throwing something at the other. Worse than that, they'd sat in a comfortable silence, being happy just to be in one another's presence. Severus decided that he did have feelings for Harry, although these feelings were not love. _Definitely_ not love. Couldn't possibly be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Severus glanced through the partly open bathroom door at Harry, cocooned amongst pillows and blankets. His unruly hair lay against a faintly tanned cheek and a small smile tugged at the edges of his lips. His bluish eyelids flickered as his eyes moved beneath them. He looked different without his glasses. He looked so _young_. Severus tried to ignore the age gap between them, but it was evident in too many aspects of their life. It was inescapable. With Harry, his youthful exuberance was not just due to his biological age, but a part of him which would never change, no matter if he were seventeen or seventy. He was carefree, unquestioningly optimistic and accepting of everyone's flaws.

Severus looked in the mirror and frowned. Looking back he saw an aging face, with deep scowl lines around his failing eyes and on his brow. His teeth and fingers were stained with nicotine. Strands of his hair had already started to turn silver. There was a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he wondered what Harry saw in him and he wrapped his arms around his torso in an attempt to smother it.

He turned the mirror to the wall and began to dress.

'' '' ''

"This is impossible." Severus dropped his quill onto the pile of papers in his lap and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. Harry looked up from his book, brushing his hair off his forehead.

"What is?"

"Trying to work when you're here." Harry tried not to look hurt.

"Sorry. I didn't realise that I was disturbing you." Severus sighed.

"You're not. I didn't mean to imply…"

"It's okay. I'll leave, if you want."

"No, for Christ's sake don't leave. That won't do any good at all." He let out an exasperated groan and rubbed his eyes jadedly. "It's hopeless. I can't concentrate when you're here and when you're gone I'm too busy thinking about you to do any work anyway." Harry felt a warm glow at the nearest thing to an endearment he'd ever heard from the sullen man and bit his lower lip to restrict the smile he knew wanted to smear itself all over his face. "Maybe if…" Severus cleared his throat and put his glasses back on, picking up his quill again.

"What?" Severus shook his head.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"_Nothing_. You'd just say no anyway." Severus looked up at Harry, slightly embarrassed. Harry raised an eyebrow expectantly. "It's just that, most of your things are here anyway…and it would be more convenient than you trailing up here five or six times a week."

"What would be more convenient?" Harry knew exactly what he meant, but the malicious streak in him enjoyed watching Severus squirm with the unease of taking their relationship a step further.

"Oh sod off. I'm no good at this and you know it." Severus snapped testily but Harry just smirked. "Are you going to move in or not?" Harry slid from the armchair and over to where Severus was sitting, leaning to kiss his cheek.

"I think that could be arranged."

'' '' ''

Harry went back to his apartment to pick up the rest of his stuff, promising he would be back in half an hour. He hadn't thought about what he was going to do with the small flat but he was too excited to let boring legal details get in the way of anything right now.

Severus looked into his home and felt the smile slip from his face. It was too quiet when Harry was gone. He remembered that morning, when the thought of the differences between then have weighed heavily on him. A malicious voice in his head asked whether Harry would always be content with him. He shut the voice out, telling himself that he'd just agreed to live with him, a decision he wasn't likely to take lightly.

But the seed of doubt had already been planted. What about when Severus got older? When his weariness started to show in his appearance? In his disposition? Harry hadn't seemed to notice the twenty years between them, but he would. Suddenly Severus knew that Harry would leave. Maybe not tomorrow, or the next day, or even until years into the future. But one day he would want his freedom.

And then what?

Severus looked around his house and felt the emptiness grow until it was an oppressive cloud hanging over his head, creeping around his legs, crushing his ribcage. He breathed it in and it filled his lungs, his heart, his bones. It flooded into him until there was room for nothing but the loneliness and the fear, and then it spilled out through the sweat on his brow and the tears welling in his eyes.

Severus Snape went into the bathroom and locked the door.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been distracted with exams and leaving school and whatnot.

Chapter 7.

Harry clamped a hand to his mouth to stifle his screams. He swallowed in an attempt to force back tears, telling himself that crying wouldn't help. His mind raced. He had only two choices, but the wrong decision…He refused to let himself think about it.

"Shit. What do I do? What do I do?!" He dithered in the bathroom doorway for a moment, harshly brushing the tears from his cheek, before running to get help, finally realising that he couldn't get Severus to a hospital in time.

Severus lay in the bath in water stained red with his own blood, watching blurred images of the life he was leaving behind, only dimly aware that Harry had stopped screaming his name.

'' '' ''

Harry slid down a wall and sat on the cold floor of the hospital, holding his head in his hands. His eyes hurt with crying and his already unruly hair stuck up in tufts after running his hands through it so many times.

"Mr Potter?" The medi-witch spoke softly and held out a hand to help him to his feet. "Mr Snape is stable, but we're going to have to keep him here for a few days for observation." Harry sighed with relief, but tears continued to trickle slowly down his face. "Under the circumstances, we recommend that someone stay with him for the first few weeks after his release. Just to be safe." Harry was silent for a few moments. When he spoke, his voice was a mere croak.

"I'll ask Minerva." He turned around and walked out of the hospital.

'' '' ''

Severus woke to Minerva's stony expression and groaned, covering his eyes with a hand. The bandages around his wrist grazed his face. He heard Minerva sigh.

"You stupid, stupid man."

"Don't start." His throat felt too dry, and his lips chapped. "Could you get me a glass of water?"

"No."

"Please, Minnie?" Minerva fetched him a drink before sitting stiffly in the chair by Severus' bed.

"Why did you do it, Severus? You've been happier than I've ever seen you this past year. Why would you go and do something as stupid as this?" She gently pried his hands away from his eyes, and he was surprised to see tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I don't know. I just felt so empty when he was gone, and I couldn't cope with it anymore." Minerva didn't try to understand, she just shook her head and kissed his forehead before leaving him to sleep some more.

'' '' ''

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?" Harry knew it was an insensitive thing to say but he couldn't care less. The only reason he hadn't slapped Severus was that he had bumped into Minerva in the corridor. She'd asked Harry not to be too harsh on him, explaining how he'd been depressed practically since he could spell the word. Harry didn't see how that could make him feel any better, but he supposed he should give Severus a chance to explain.

"Still alive." Severus laughed bitterly and Harry looked away for a moment while he blinked back tears. He suddenly hated Snape, not just for hurting him but for being so self-centred he didn't realise that he was. He needed to be angry, to shout, to let Snape see him cry. Regardless of all these feelings, his voice came out as a mere whisper.

"Why did you do it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"What about me, Sev? Am I not worth sticking around for?" Snape looked at him with the expression of a startled deer, as though just realising that he wasn't the only person affected.

"I don't love you." He said it as if it were an explanation, as if everything was to become suddenly clear. Harry's cheeks flushed with anger and humiliation and tears rolled down them, falling off the end of his chin and onto the white hospital bed. His hands shook and he heard blood thudding in his ears.

"I know you don't, Snape. I know! But I love you. Can't you understand that? I fucking love you!" Harry didn't recall getting to his feet as he found himself leaning over Snape, his hands at either side of the pillow. "I'll tell you something else though." He moved his face closer until it was less than an inch away from Snape's and his hair fell forwards onto Snape's forehead. "I hate you, too."

Harry grabbed his coat and stalked from the room. Severus didn't try to stop him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry didn't talk to Severus the whole journey home. Severus stepped through his front door and stood awkwardly in the entrance hall, while Harry swept brusquely past him and into the kitchen, switching on the kettle almost instinctively. Harry glanced at Severus, who was standing with just as much dignity as he could muster.

"Sit down." Severus did as he was told. Harry made him a coffee and he sat with it in his hands until it went cold, and then Harry took it away from him without a word and cleaned the cup. Severus reached out to touch his arm and he recoiled as if burned, glaring at him and hissing through clenched teeth. "Don't you dare." Harry bustled around for an hour, tidying things that weren't messy to avoid having to be around Severus.

"I've prepared the guest bedroom for Minerva. She'll be here in ten minutes. Think you'll be okay until then?"

"You're not staying?" Harry laughed bitterly and answered with a degree of cynicism which didn't suit him.

"Last time I tried to stay you attempted to kill yourself, so forgive me if I'm not overly eager about going ahead with our plans." Severus winced and nodded, whispering 'okay'. When Harry left, the door closed with an almost silent click, but for all the enormity of the action he may as well have slammed it hard enough to shatter the frame.

'' '' ''

Minerva had settled onto the settee and was reading when Severus entered the room after trying unsuccessfully to sleep. She put down her book and smiled at him, looking over her spectacles.

"Minnie, what have I done?"

"Oh, honey. Come here." She held out her arms and he sat next to her, resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Especially not him." She kissed the top of his head and wiped a tear from her own cheek.

"I know you didn't, Sev. But it's not me you need to convince."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: English exam tomorrow! Wish me luck!

Chapter 9

"Harry…"

"It's best if you don't talk to me." He brushed past Severus and into the kitchen, where he started to fill the sink to wash the plate and two cups on the draining board. "I'm here because, for some reason unknown, I still care about you and couldn't live with myself if you tried to do it again when I should have been here to stop you. But that doesn't mean I want to speak to you, or be around you, or even look at you right now." Severus opened his mouth to reply but could think of nothing to say. He sighed and retired to his study to begin an article the Daily Prophet had requested.

'' '' ''

"I'm going into town. Care to join me?" Severus struggled to make his voice sound light but Harry saw through him. He scowled and finished wrapping the cord around the hoover.

"I suppose I'll have to." He didn't allow Severus to help him to his feet and snatched his cloak from him when he held it out for him to put on.

'' '' ''

Harry and Severus sat together in a small café, looking out of the window at the people on the street. Severus caught sight of a balding, middle-aged wizard and made a sound of disgust at the back of his throat. Harry grinned despite himself.

"What?" Severus gave him a look of incredulity which suggested that he should know, just by glancing at the man, exactly what he'd done to offend him.

"Have you seen him? What on earth was he thinking when he bought those robes?"

"And you're the authority on fashion, are you?" He looked down at his own robes and raised an eyebrow in mock arrogance, making Harry laugh.

The moment passed quickly and they fell into silence again. But still, Harry thought, it felt good to laugh.

'' '' ''

"Harry?"

"Hm?" He didn't look at Severus, who sat at the opposite end of the settee, but carried on staring at the television.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Harry glanced up, startled and slightly angry, although he couldn't explain why. "Not to…you know. You can stay in the spare room. I just…"He breathed deeply and looked away, slightly embarrassed. "I want you to be here." He took his glasses off and started to clean them on his shirt. "I miss you." Harry tried to hold onto his anger but found it slipping away. He stared back at the television and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Fine."

"Thank you." They sat awkwardly together for a few minutes before Severus stood up and went to call Minerva. Harry forced himself not to watch him go.

'' '' ''

The film had finished and the copy right information had been displayed on the screen for more than an hour but Severus had made no move to turn it off and go to bed. Harry had fallen asleep with his head on Severus' shoulder and Severus relished the affection Harry would possibly never again consciously show him.

Severus eventually manoeuvred himself from the settee, gently resting Harry's head on a cushion and covering him with a throw. He kissed his forehead lightly and made his way to is own room, grinning slightly. Harry had shown him warmth and, even if it was by accident, it was a start.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Bollocks!" Severus strode into the kitchen when he heard the crash, and was relieved to see that it was merely a smashed tumbler. Harry bent to pick it up and withdrew his hand sharply when he cut himself on a shard of glass, hissing through his teeth.

"Let me see it." Harry snatched his hand away and ran it under the tap until the shallow wound was clear of blood. He muttered profanities under his breath and rested his head on the palm of his hand, propping his elbow on the bench. Severus leant against the table and folded his arms.

"Oh, God."

"You believe in God?" Harry turned to face Severus.

"I used to." Severus paused, realising that if Harry started to talk, he might learn something he may have been better off not knowing.

"What happened?"

"The love of my life tried to kill himself. It kind of shook my belief system a bit. I tried so hard to show him how much he meant to me, and hoped that maybe he felt something for me too, but in the end he didn't even care for me enough to carry on breathing."

"He sounds like a complete bastard. He really didn't realise how lucky he was to have you." Harry bit his lower lip and looked at the floor. Severus reached out to touch his shoulder, but thought better of it and stepped back. He tried to talk and his voice came out as a croak. "Do you think you could ever forgive him?" Harry looked up and Severus saw tears glinting behind his glasses.

"I want to Severus, believe me, I do. But you have to help me." Severus moved forward and wiped the tears from Harry's cheek, tilting his head up so he knew that Harry could see him. He wanted to apologise, but the guilt of finally admitting to his actions, the enormity of a confession, hurt too much.

Timidly, with all the reserve of a first kiss, he gently pressed his lips to Harry's, as though he was made of glass and the slightest touch could shatter him into a thousand pieces. Harry welcomed the embrace hesitantly. He broke away from Severus and raised his wrists closer to his face, looking at them for a moment before kissing the silvery network of scars slicing across his pale skin.

"Restore my faith to me, Severus."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Severus looked as his daughter through the bars of her cot from his sitting position on the floor. He reached his hand through and she gripped his finger, making him smile unselfconsciouly and unashamedly. She looked back at him with wide eyes and laughed, watching her reflection in his glasses.

"Beautiful." He whispered before heaving himself up and leaning over the cot to tuck a blanket around her and kiss her forehead. "I love you." He felt Harry's arms slip around his waist and was startled to realise that he hadn't even heard him come in. "I think she has your eyes." Harry laughed and kissed Severus' shoulder gently.

"We adopted her Sev, she can't have my eyes." Severus sighed and they stood together in the quietude for a while, watching their little girl sleep. Severus played with the gold ring whose partner rested on Harry's finger. "Sev? Will you ever tell me you love me?"

"No. I don't love you." Harry smiled knowingly and took his arms from around Severus' waist. He held his hand and silently led him to their room, the door closing behind them with a soft click.

Fin.


End file.
